Sueño
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Ino tiene un sueño desde que era niña en cuanto lo conocio soño que su vida sería al lado de él sin embargo precisamente los sueños son sueños aunque depende de nosotros convertirlos en realidad pero incluso ha pensado que es mejor que siga siendo un sueño pero que quede en el pasado porque ahora no vive en un sueño sino en una hermosa realidad...


**Espero les guste este pequeño One Shot de una de mis parejas preferidas: Naruto - Ino**

* * *

_Sueño_

Ino tenía siete años cuando lo conocio le encanto desde el primer momento porque era un príncipe de esos que solo existen en cuentos de hadas, le encanto porque era hermoso en palabras de ella, le encanto porque sería algún día un buen ninja, le encanto porque era perfecto para ella pero más que nada le encanto porque sabía que sería para ella y de esa manera Sakura se moriría de envidia, Ino se enamoro de Sasuke desde el primer día en que lo vio practicando con los kunai, le encanto por muchas razones pero la principal porque sabía que a él le gustaban las niñas con cabello largo y ella ¡tenía el cabello largo! estaba encantada de que su cabello fuera largo porque era sedoso y la envidia de algunas de sus compañeras entonces se propuso por todos los medios llamar su atención y ser digna de él así que empezo a interesarse más en las técnicas de su familia, empezo a practicar como una loca porque deseaba que él la reconociera pero entonces llego el día de elegir equipos de tres le toco con Sakura y con Naruto contra eso no logro hacer nada así que tuvo que adaptarse a su equipo quisiera o no finalmente llego su oportunidad de demostrar que era perfecta para el Uchiha llegaron los examenes chunnin era perfecto para que el se fijara en ella sin embargo se sintio derrumbar cuando lo vio despertar en su pelea contra los del Sonido él estaba rodeado por un gran poder era maravilloso ver cuan fuerte era pero entonces este miro a su enemiga y le pregunto quien le había hecho daño es más casi la obligo a que se lo dijera sintio que su corazón se derrumbaba y que todo lo que había soñado con él se había ido a la basura por esa simple pregunta se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a creer que como eran compañeros de equipo se preocupaba por ella y termino creyendoselo. Cuando lucho contra Sakura deseo que este lo viera pero su sensei lo saco del recinto casi a rastras sin embargo aun así lucho con todas sus fuerzas no deseaba perder contra ella pero se dio cuenta que comparada con Sakura no era nada porque incluso ella tenía fuerza de voluntad en cambio ella tan solo vivía por cumplir su sueño el sueño de que Sasuke fuera de ella.

Cuando el Uchiha se marcho de la villa estaba destrozada pero lo que la destrozo más fue saber que la pelirrosa había sido la ultima en hablar con este ignoraba que se habían dicho hasta que escucho hablando a la pelirrosa con Tenten diciendole que le había dado las "gracias" a ella jamás le había agradecido algo es más dudaba de que siquiera la mirara sintio un nudo en el estomago y se paso dos semanas enteras llorando en su habitación no quería ver a nadie, no deseaba ver a nadie incluso comía muy poco entonces se entero de que Naruto iría tas el y por primera vez creyo que el sería el que traer de vuelta a su pelinegro pero no fue así regreso solo y malherido entonces definitivamente creyo que nadie podría traer de vuelta a Sasuke, le sorprendio el hecho de que Sakura le pidiera a la Hokage que la entrenara en ninjutsu médico pero hasta ella sabía que la pelirrosa tenía demasiada fuerza y fue ahí cuando tomo la decisión de estudiar ninjutsu médico y de no dejarse ganar por nada ni nadie, tomo la decisión de ser fuerte, de ser alguien nueva, de no depender de los demás, de ser ella misma, de ser alguien importante en los novatos, se esforzo cada día en controlar su chakra pensando solo en Sasuke porque lo traería de vuelta ella sería la que lo trajera de vuelta pero entonces sus esperanzas se derrumbaron completamente en la guerra ninja al saber que él volvería gracias a nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata, solo por ella regresaría y no solo eso si no que había ayudado a las aldeas contra el plan de Madara, Ino tiene aun el sueño de ser besada por Sasuke, de ser amada por este, de ser alguien en la vida del pelinegro pero hasta ella sabía que esos eran solo un sueño y que jamás se cumplirían.

- ¡Ino levantate tienes que ayudar en la florería! - el grito de su madre la desperto así que se llevo las manos a las mejillas nuevamente había llorado por la simple razón de que Sasuke y Hinata se casarían en un mes, no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas era como si su cerebro no se enterara de esa acción, bajo de la cama con cuidado para caminar a la ducha no deseaba hacer nada pero como siempre pondría una de sus mejores sonrisas y ayudaría a su madre sin decir nada, salio de la ducha con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y entonces vio esa foto la foto de todos los novatos juntos inconscientemente acaricio la silueta del pelinegro que estaba tomado de la mano de ella y vio esa sonrisa la sonrisa de felicidad una que jamás había mostrado pero con Hinata siempre tenía esa sonrisa entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba llorando se dejo caer en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas no quería llorar pero no podía detener las lágrimas, no deseaba ser débil pero su corazón no pensaba lo mismo, escucho que tocaban su puerta y como un resorte se levanto no deseaba darle preocupaciones a su madre o a su padre así que camino de vuelta a la ducha - ¿Ino? - era la voz de su madre se volvio a duchar era la mejor manera de borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas - Estoy duchandome en cuanto termine ire a ayudarte - rogo porque su voz no sonara quebrada lo menos que deseaba era una plática de "esas" son su madre - Ire al mercado y después con la madre de Shikamaru date prisa en bajar a la florería - bueno al menos su madre no estaría - Si me dare prisa - contesto escuchando que su puerta de nueva cuenta se cerraba así que salio de la ducha y comenzo a vestirse no había tenido misiones porque la aldea estaba en reconstrucción solo habían tenido misiones el grupo de él, el de Neji y el de Kiba, su grupo se encontraba en la aldea por lo que ella tambien se había quedado aunque claro estaba ahora había un nuevo Hogake y ese era nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto el hijo del Cuarto Hokage fue una sorpresa que cumpliera su sueño pero se lo merecía bueno al menos el había cumplido su sueño en cambio ella no, se coloco un pescador de color naranja además de una camisa de manga corta amarilla con un osito de figura al final se empezo a anudar las zapatillas ninja que siempre usaba aunque de color negro camino hasta el espejo y se hizo su típica coleta alta dejando un mechón sin peinar pues este quedaba casi tapandole un ojo coloco una de sus mejores sonrisas y salio de su habitación para caminar a la florería esta se encontraba cerrada por lo que empezo a abrirla con cuidado para caminar hasta el mostrador y abrir un libro de ninjutsu médico pero entonces prefirio ver como se encontraban las flores por lo que se dirigio a estas y comenzo a acomodarlas mejor mientras las regaba un poco en eso se abrio su puerta dejando ver a Sasuke sintio que su corazón quería salirsele, que el corazón palpitaba más fuerte pero trato de aparentar tranquilidad así que camino hasta donde este se encontraba y sonrió como siempre lo hacía - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - este dio un respingo porque estaba concentrado hojeando el libro de flores coloco su mirada en la rubia que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro - Quiero una flor para Hinata - no quito la sonrisa del rostro aunque esta era fingida solo esperaba que este no lo notara - ¿Cuáles le gustan? - pregunto pensando por unos momentos que su voz se quebraría - Las margaritas - contesto este señalando la flor así que la rubia de inmediato camino a donde se encontraban y escogio una hermosa que le extendio al chico quien asintói con la cabeza por lo que camino detrás del mostrador para envolver la flor con sumo cuidado entonces observo que este veía lo que estaba haciendo y sintio que sus mejillas se sonrojaban - Aquí esta - le dijo con una sonrisa fingidisma al Uchiha que las tomo entre sus manos.

El pelinegro pago y se dirigio a la puerta dejando sumida a la rubia en el sueño de pensar que este le daría las gracias pero era obvio que no sería así se mordio un poco el labio - Yamanaka - coloco sus orbes azules sobre este que se dio media vuelta para observarla mejor - ¿Si? - pregunto a punto de desmayarse sintio que este caminaría hasta donde ella y la besaría, solo un beso eso pedía tan solo uno y se conformaría - Deja de fingir las sonrisas es molesto - la rubia apreto los puños viendo que este tan solo salía entonces no se contuvo le lanzo un kunai no tenía ni idea de donde lo había sacado pero se lo lanzo bien sabía que podría herirlo pero este lo esquivo con gran maestría y lo detuvo con una de sus manos cuidando que las flores estuvieran bien - Vete al diablo Uchiha - le dijo esta cerrando su puerta fuertemente mientras caía al piso se abrazo de nuevo a sus rodillas y sintio que las lágrimas de nuevo acudían a sus ojos era inevitable odiaba que siempre se dirigiera a ella como si no la conociera incluso a Choji le decía por su nombre a todos ¡excepto a ella! ¿qué tenía ella? ¿era tan fea? ¿insoportable? Santo Cielo si no lo había molestado desde que había regresado ni siquiera era encimosa como cuando era una niña pero la trataba como si no valiera nada, le dolía la cabeza a horrores y tenía que abrir la florería por lo que se limpio las lágrimas y como pudo abrio de nueva cuenta la florería para caminar de nuevo a las flores y velar por ellas, desde niña siempre le habían gustado demasiado siempre le daban calma entonces se dio cuenta de que su sueño jamás se haría realidad él nunca sería de ella porque amaba a otra pero sobre todo se casaría con esta lo mejor era olvidarlo cuanto antes, la puerta se abrio de nueva cuenta dejando ver al Hokage que como siempre traía esa sonrisa que ella deseaba tener porque ahora todas eran fingidas - Buen día Hogake-sama - saludo esta levantandose colocando la regadera a un lado de las flores para hacer una reverencia a este - No hagas eso Ino que somos amigos - señalo este moviendo de un lado a otro las manos entonces lo observo bien vestía un pantalón ninja pero no holgado sino pegado a su cuerpo de color naranja era como un logo para este además traía una camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los antebrazos de color azul marino y encima de esta traía el chaleco de los ninjas además de su capa del Hokage y su cinta ninja la traía atada en su frente dejando que sus cabellos se vieran de una manera sexy además de traer guantes de color azul marino pero claro que estos eran al estilo ninja se veía bastente bien el rubio - Nada de eso siempre debemos tratarlo con respeto - dijo esta pues claro que recordaba la vez que su madre la había reprendido por no dirigirse con buenos modales hacia este incluso la había abofeteado en presencia de los nueve novatos que tan solo miraron la escena y no hicieron nada instintivamente apreto los puños - ¿Aún recuerdas lo de tu madre? - pregunto este viendo como apretaba los puños - No - mintió mientras caminaba al mostrador - Vi a Sasuke salir de aquí y me enseño un kunai supongo que los has atacado - maldito Uchiha penso esta lo menos que necesitaba eran problemas con la máxima autoridad de la aldea - Lamento haberlo atacado Hokage-sama - se disculpo esta entonces el rubio percibio que esta hablaba como una automata parecía que no era aquella rubia que reía a grandes voces, la amable que siempre visitaba a todos en el hospital, era otra persona y la sonrisa que traía en la cara se lo confirmo porque esta era una fingida cuando ella siempre se caracterizo por tener una sonrisa única - No vengo aquí por eso venía por ti - contesto este viendo que la chica abría los ojos ante esa declaración - ¿P-Para qué ? - pregunto con un poco de miedo entonces sintio que este la tomaba de la mano para sacarla del local cerrando tras de si con un clon.

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha siendo vistos por todo mundo - Hokage-sama - quería que la soltora no deseaba que alguien hablara de ella y sobretodo no quería verlo porque el rumbo que llevaban era con destino a la casa de Uchiha eso si que iba a doler en todo sentido, se detuvieron frente a la casa de él y el rubio abrio la puerta entonces logro observar que todos los novatos estaban allí y sintio horrible porque nadie le había dicho nada de esa pequeña reunión - Celebramos el compromiso de Sasuke con Hinata - le comunico Shikamaru un tanto apenado por verla allí cuando se suponía que ella no estaba invitada pues todos sabían de sus sentimientos hacía el prometido por esa sencilla razón querían matar al Hokage - No tengo tiempo para esto necesito atender el local de la familia - se solto del agarre del rubio pero detuvo sus pasos cuando escucho ese típico "Hmph" así que volteo para encararlo estaba completamente harta - ¿Algún problema Uchiha? - pregunto esta siendo observada por todos - Me parece gracioso que tengas miedo eso es todo Yamanaka - contesto este encogiendose de hombros como si nada pasara - ¿Miedo y de qué tendría miedo? - la rubia miro como queriendo asesinar al chico - Miedo de quedarte y disfrutar con nosotros ya sabes me caso con Hinata - este abrazo a su prometida que estaba roja como un tomate - Supongo que tu sabes y es por eso que haces esto pero no tengo miedo tan solo no soy masoquista - era obvio que este sabía de sus sentimientos hacía el por esa razón la molestaba tan solo dio media vuelta pero entonces se detuvo y miro a los que se decían sus amigos - No me invitaron a esta fiesta porque creyeron que me lastimarían pero me lastimaron más ocultandome la verdad y me lastimaron más al ni siquiera preocuparse verdaderamente por mi - dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar como si nada pasara entonces no logro evitar sentir un aire de tranquilidad, camino hasta su casa con calma ya se aguantaría los gritos de su madre eso era lo de menos - Ino - detuvo sus pasos al ver frente a ella a Naruto quien parecía calmado entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto el como ella habían madurado ya no eran aquellos ni os llenos de sonrisas la guerra los hab a cambiado a todos o al menos a ellos dos pero no solo eso sino que parec an casi iguales ambos eran maduros ahora, serios y siempre decían las cosas de verdad no logro evitar una sonrisa pero esta vez era una sonrisa natural - ¿Qué? - pregunto un poco divertida sintiendo que este se acercaba a donde se encontraba y la tomaba de la cintura si definitivamente habían cambiado ya no eran niños eran casi adultos entonces sonrió porque ahora tenía un nuevo sueño y sabía que este sueño se haría realidad si que se haría realidad entonces sintio unos suaves labios atrapando los suyos era un beso cálido la hizo sentir amada, querida pero sobre todo deseada, coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio que mordio ligeramente su labio inferior causandole un gemido involuntario entonces sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una lucha no para vencer sino para jugar un poco con las sensaciones de los dos rubios, al separarse se perdieron en las orbes azules del otro era agradable el sentir que el rubio la amaba y entonces tuvo un sueño, soño ser todo para el rubio pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejar de soñar y vivir esa hermosa realidad que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo así que le sonrió un poco y lo beso suavemente en los labios - ¿Porqué sonries? - pregunto el rubio una vez se separo de ella - Porque ya no tengo un sueño ahora tengo una hermosa realidad - contesto esta escuchando la leve carcajada de Naruto.

Ino sabe que los sueños son una manera de volar en la mente tambien sabe que los sueños te hacen pensar que algún día sucedera pero ahora que es la prometida del Hokage sabe que no necesita soñar sino tan solo vivir y ella sabe que al lado de Naruto no habra sueños sino cosas verdaderas, la rubia mira al Uchiha como a uno más porque es justo eso ya no es nada de ella, mira a Sasuke como a un chico más de Konoha porque ahora solo tiene ojos para Naruto el Hokage de Konoha y ella sabe que no esta con el por su título como dicen varias chicas de la aldea tambien sabe que cuando la mira con un poco de diversión es cuando desea estar intimimamente con ella es por eso que solo sueña con el rubio, por esa simple razón cuando esta en su cama sueña que mañana sera un día mejor porque va luchar porque la vida de ambos sea mejor cada día, Ino tambien sabe que va a amar al rubio por el resto de su vida y ya no tiene un sueño sino una hermosa realidad tal y como ella ha dicho.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hice este one shot por muchas razones pero la principal sería que es porque me recuerda a alguien.**

**Espero les guste.**


End file.
